The Bet
by FallenAngel218
Summary: Gibbs, McGee and DiNozzo make a wager to see who is more successful at picking up a woman. And just what is the loser's fate? Written for the NFA "Streakers on the Run" challenge.
1. Prologue: The Wager

_**Summary: **__While out for drinks on a Friday night, Tim, Tony and Gibbs make a friendly wager to see who is more successful at picking up a woman. Inspired by the Trace Adkins song "Swing." _

_**Characters: **__Tim, Tony, Gibbs_

_**Prologue: The Wager**_

The Thirsty Turtle was two blocks from the Navy Yard. The MCRT frequented it on Friday evenings, to unwind. This particular evening found Tim, Tony, and Gibbs, to their surprise, sitting in a corner booth together. Tony was drinking beer, Gibbs had a glass of bourbon and Tim had decided on rum and coke. They were all sitting quietly, sipping their respective drinks, when Tony's eyes wandered to a leggy blonde walking by the table. Gibbs head slapped him.

"Do you have to do that in public, Boss?"

"Put your eyes back in your head."

"Oh come on, we're off duty, and she's free."

"You'd never have a chance with her, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, taking a gulp of his bourbon.

"You don't know me very well then," Tony said, grinning as the blonde took a seat at a table with two other women. They were all very attractive. An idea sparked in Tony's head, and he grinned.

"What are you thinking, Tony? And it better not be me being your wing man again," Tim complained.

"How about a little wager, gentleman?"

"Forget it, DiNozzo."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"What is it?"

"We're all sitting here boasting about how good we are at catching a woman's eye—"

"_You're _boasting, DiNozzo," Gibbs corrected him.

"Whatever. Let's put it to the test. Last man to leave here tonight with a woman on his arm is the loser."

"And what does the loser have to do, DiNozzo?"

"How about – the loser has to run through the Navy Yard in the nude."

"Forget it, DiNozzo. That's immature."

"Don't lose then, Boss."

"I'm not doing it, Tony! No way!"

"Quit being a spoiled sport, McLame! That baby face of yours is sure to pick up the chicks!"

Tim and Gibbs exchanged glances, and nodded at each other in understanding.

"Okay, DiNozzo, it's a bet. Don't say we didn't warn you."

"May the best man win!"


	2. Chapter 1: Tony

**Chapter 1 – Tony**

****The three of them had gone their separate ways in the bar. Gibbs had taken it upon himself to inform the bartender of the "wager" that they had started, insisting they have a third party to keep an eye on things.

Tony made his way up to the bar and ordered another beer. The bartender grinned as he set it down.

"I'd start with that one over there," he offered, pointing to a leggy blonde sitting alone at the end of the bar.

Tony grinned and took a drink of his beer. He took out some cash and put it down on the bar.

"Send her a drink from me. Something girly," he said.

"You got it." The bartender took the cash. Tony watched him as he made a margarita and brought it to the end of the bar. As he set it down in front of her, he pointed down the way toward Tony. She smiled at him, and slid off his stool and started toward her. He skidded to a halt when another man sat down next to her, and put an arm around her.

_Oh crap. Time to move somewhere else._

Tony turned on his heel and headed toward the crowded end of the bar, where there were men whooping over a football game on TV. He leaned on the bar, beer in hand, and looked around. His eyes fell on that table with the three women. There was a blonde, a brunette and a redhead.

_It's worth a shot… at least ONE of them has to be into me._

He made his way across the bar to the table and pulled up a chair.

"Can I buy you ladies a drink?" he asked with a grin. The redhead rolled her eyes. The brunette smiled sweetly and nodded. The blonde grinned. Tony flagged down a waitress. "Bring the ladies a Midori & pineapple," he said, handing her thirty dollars. He turned back to the ladies.

"What's your name, honey?" The brunette said with a thick Texas accent.

"I'm Tony DiNozzo," he said, still grinning from ear to ear. "How about you ladies?"

"I'm Dawn," the brunette said. "This is Laney," she said, indicating the blonde. "And that stick in the mud is Charlene."

Charlene rolled her eyes and glanced over at the TV, where a baseball game was playing.

"Nice to meet you all," he said. The drinks came. Dawn and Laney took theirs gratefully. Charlene's had to be set down in front of her. She barely touched it.

_I won't be getting anywhere with Charlene… _Tony thought, taking a swig of his beer. _Maybe I've got a shot with Dawn. _He noted her outfit… a pair of short shorts, and a spaghetti-strapped shirt that was tight in all the right places.

_Damn…_

"So Dawn," he said, trying to take his attention away from her breasts for a moment. "Where are you from?"

"Texas born and bred," she answered, sipping her drink. God, did he want to kiss those lips. "How about you?"

"Long Island."

Just then, Laney leaned over and whispered into her friend's ear. Dawn smiled, and Laney left the table. Charlene also got up, and went toward the bar.

"So Tony… ever dance with a girl from Texas?" she asked, leaning forward. Her shirt slipped down, exposing a generous amount of cleavage. Tony was _really _hoping he'd win the bet, if it meant seeing more than her cleavage later.

"No, can't say that I have," he responded.

"Well come on then!" She pulled him to his feet as a song started to play. It was a country tune. She practically threw him around like a rag doll as they danced, hips gyrating to the tune. When it was finished, Tony had to catch his breath. When had he been _that_ out of shape? Dawn put her arms around his neck as she caught her breath.

"Tony…" she said in a sultry voice… "good luck with your bet."

Tony's mouth dropped open as Dawn sauntered away, giggling like a teenage girl. He watched her ass as she walked away.

_Tony's out… who's next?_


	3. Chapter 2 Tim

**Chapter 3**

****Tim made his way to the bar to get another drink. Picking up women in bars was not his thing, but he was determined to beat DiNozzo at his own game. That, and he had no desire to run naked through the Navy Yard.

Tim sat on a barstool, nursing his rum and coke. If it were up to him, he would sit there and just people watch all night, like he used to do with Abby when they went out. This night was different, thanks to Tony.

As he sipped his drink, a woman slid onto the stool next to his. Tim glanced at her. She was dressed in a short black skirt and a pink tank top that hugged her curves in the right places. Her long, curly blonde hair hung well just past her hip. Tim turned to face the bar, and set his drink down.

_Should I try it? What could it hurt?_

She glanced his way and smiled at him. He smiled back as he lifted his drink to his lips, and ended up dribbling all over his shirt.

_Smooth, Tim. Really smooth._

He grabbed a napkin and started to dab as his shirt.

"Try warm water," she said, grinning. Tim looked up at her, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Thanks, I will." He said, putting the ruined napkin on the bar. "I'm Tim," he said, extending a hand.

"Carly," she said, shaking his hand.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked.

"I'd like that," Carly said, smiling sweetly.

Tim bought her a drink, and they were soon lost in conversation. They spent an hour talking about everything. He kept buying drink after drink for her, and she kept smiling and accepting them. Tim was sure he'd picked the right woman. Everything seemed to be going perfectly.

"So you're a computer technician?" Carly asked.

"Sort of. My Master's degree is in computer forensics," Tim said.

"Really? That sounds… interesting."

"It really is, especially when you see what computer forensics can really do," Tim continued. He started telling her about the ins and outs of computer forensics. He was so into what he was saying, that he went on for fifteen minutes before he realized how bored she looked.

_Stop the geek speak, Tim! You're going to lose her!_

"So…"

He barely got the words out. Carly grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him close to her, crushing his lips with hers. It was the most amazing 30 seconds of his life. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. He was really hoping she was thinking what he was thinking.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

They practically tumbled out the back door of the club, attached to each other's lips, and headed for Tim's Porsche. He quickly unlocked it, and she pushed him down into the driver's seat and sat on his lap. He kissed her, and paused.

"I don't normally do this—"

She silenced him with another kiss.

"Shut up," she said, her voice filled with lust. She kissed him hard as he pulled her pretty pink tank top over her head. She busied her hands undoing his belt. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head when he felt her hand go down his pants. He let out a moan, which she silenced with her mouth,

"Shhh."

She assaulted his mouth while her hands explored his nether regions. He wrapped his arms around her and busied himself with relieving her of her bra. As he toyed with the clasp on her bra, he felt her jerk in his arms, and she broke the kiss.

"Something's wrong," she said. Suddenly, she flung the car door open and leaned out of the car, just in time to vomit all over the parking lot.

_I should never have bought her that last drink. _

When she was finished, she sat up again, looking pale.

"I'm sorry, Tim. I have to go."

He nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry… this is all my fault… "

Carly ignored him as she pulled her shirt on.

"Can I at least call you a cab?" he asked as she got out of the car, stepping around the mess she'd made.

"I'll take care of it. Thanks, Tim."

Carly turned and hurried off toward the bar.

Tim zipped up his pants and returned his clothing to normal. He should have figured he'd strike out… since when did he _ever _get lucky with a woman?

Checking himself in the rearview mirror, he straightened his clothing once more, and headed back into the bar to find his friends.

_Tim has had some bad luck… shall we check in on Gibbs?_

**TBC… **


	4. Chapter 3 Gibbs

**Chapter 3 – Gibbs**

Gibbs found his way back to the booth with a new glass of bourbon. He'd agreed to the bet to appease DiNozzo and his ego, but in all reality, he wasn't into picking anyone up at a bar, let alone leaving with her.

He took a gulp of bourbon and looked around the bar. He saw DiNozzo sitting alone at the bar, peeling at the label on his beer bottle. Tim was nowhere to be found.

_Attaboy, Tim!_

As he moved his gaze away from DiNozzo, he noticed a woman at the end of the bar, swirling her straw around in her drink. She had long, fiery red hair that stopped at the small of her back. He smiled as he continued to look her way. After a few minutes, a man strode up to her, and leaned against the bar to her right. They appeared to be having a conversation, but Gibbs could tell by her body language that she wasn't enjoying it. Suddenly, the man grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her off of the barstool, nearly causing her to fall to the floor.

Gibbs got up, leaving his bourbon behind, and made his way across the bar. As he got closer, he could hear the woman pleading to be let loose. The man was shaking her around.

"Hey." Gibbs said, stepping up to the couple. "Let her go."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Someone that can make your life a living hell," Gibbs said, glaring at him. "Let her go."

"This is none of your business," the man slurred at Gibbs. He grabbed the redhead by her hair and yanked her toward him, brandishing a knife. "I'm going to teach this bitch some manners."

Gibbs immediately went for his gun, and pointed it at the drunken man, whom he perceived to be a possible boyfriend, or husband. He wasn't about to let him leave with her.

"Drop the knife."

"Make me."

Gibbs turned his aim to the man's foot, and took a shot. The bar area cleared, and the man went down on the hardwood floor.

"You shot me in the fucking foot! You crazy bastard!"

Gibbs took out his handcuffs and pulled the man's hands behind his back. He looked up at the bartender, who was watching with wide eyes.

"Call the police, and an ambulance for his foot."

The bartender nodded and went to make the call. Tony, who had heard the commotion, joined them.

"What the hell happened?"

"Take this guy outside and wait for the LEOs, DiNozzo. He'll be spending the night in jail."

"Will do."

Tony grabbed the guy and yanked him out of the bar.

Gibbs turned to the readhead, who was sitting on a barstool, shaking like a leaf.

"Are you all right?" Gibbs asked.

"Y-yeah, I think so. Thank you for stepping in when you did."

"Anytime, ma'am."

"I'm Charlene," she said, holding out a hand.

"Jethro," he said, taking her hand in his. "Would you like to get out of here? Maybe get a cup of coffee?"

"That'd be nice."

Charlene slipped her arm in his, and he led her out of the bar.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Tim joined Tony out front as the local LEOs took away the man Gibbs arrested.

"What the hell happened?"

"Gibbs stopped a guy from possibly murdering his wife. LEOs just took him away. Where have _you _been, Probalicious?"

"Um, in my car… doing… stuff…"

"Wait a second – did you score?"

"I don't want to talk about it – where's Gibbs He was supposed to meet us out front."

"I'm not sure."

"Hey fellas!"

Tim and Tony looked over at the front door. The bartender was standing there, leaning out.

"That fella you came in with left a few minutes ago. Had a pretty redhead on his arm."

"You've _got _to be kidding me! He shot a guy and he gets the girl?"

"I tell it like I see it, guys. Have a good night."

Tim waved in acknowledgement and the bartender went back inside.

"What now?" Tony asked.

**TBC…**

_So… who will be running around the Navy Yard in the nude? The Epilogue will be coming soon, with the exciting conclusion! _


	5. Epilogue - The Comeuppance

**Epilogue – The Comeuppance**

**** Gibbs' car sat idle, just inside the Navy Yard gate. Behind them, the guards looked on with curiosity at what was about to happen. People had started to gather at the windows, looking down at the Navy Yard. Word had gotten around about the bet, and people were curious to see who the loser would be.

"Are you ready?"

"I'll never be ready for this."

"You should have won, then."

"I hate you."

"You have two seconds to get out of my car."

The back doors of the sedan opened. Tony and Tim got out, and started to bolt toward the NCIS building, both completely naked. People walking through the Yard paused in their tracks, some laughing hysterically. Others were shocked and disgusted. Some even shouted obscene things at them.

Tim tried to duck behind as many trees and obstructions as possible, but it didn't hide him from the onlookers above, gawking at him.

"I'm going to kill you for this, DiNozzo!" he shouted, running at full speed toward the NCIS garage, where Abby had been instructed to wait for them with a clothing.

"Get over it, Probie! At least you're getting exercise!"

As the door to the NCIS garage came into view, Tim sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him. Tony was right behind him. He shoved it open upon reaching it, practically tumbling into the evidence garage. Tony bolted in behind him and slammed the door. They were met with whistling and hooting, and looked up to see Abby and Ziva walking toward them, holding NCIS jumpsuits.

"Very funny," Tim said, reaching for the jumpsuit in Abby's hand. She held it out of reach. "Come on, Abby! I want to get dressed."

Abby looked him up and down.

"I kinda like what I see. You sure you don't want to work in my lab all day?" she said, wiggling her eyebrows. Tim blushed scarlet at the insinuation. Abby giggled and gave him the jumpsuit, which he gladly put on. Abby kissed him on the cheek. "I'll need that jumpsuit back later," she said in a sultry tone. Tim grinned at the insinuation.

Ziva was giving Tony the same look of approval as she handed him a jumpsuit in his size. He grinned as he got dressed.

"Will you be needing this back later, Ziva?"

"You can keep it, Tony."

Tony blushed scarlet as the girls walked off, giggling.

**END!**


End file.
